Finding the Music
by ILoveErik1870
Summary: The sequel to Lost in the Music. Emily has been away from Erik for three years. When her husband dies will Erik find her and earn her love again or will she take their daughter and run? What will their child think of her true father? When this family reunites what problems will arise?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is your sequel! I love you guys for actually reading this next book. Please Review!**

**_Erik's POV_**

"Please Madame Giry!"

"Erik,"

"Don't Erik me! I know she is somewhere. I have searched practically all of France trying to find her!"

"Erik!" She yelled over me. "The Comte de Devereux is dead." I paused.

"Who cares?" She shook her head.

"Do you know who that is?" I shook my head. "Christophe de Devereux is, was Emily's husband." My heart stopped.

"What?" She sighed and handed me a newspaper. I read of his death and saw a section down below the paragraph that talked about his passing.

"Comte de Devereux will be missed by his wife, Comtesse Emily de Devereux and his young daughter, Jacqueline de Devereux." I read this to Madame Giry out loud. "_His _daughter?" Madame Giry gave me a look.

"Yes Erik his daughter. Her real father broke her mother's heart! No wonder Emily didn't want Jacqueline around you."

"I have told you for three years that Christine is married to Philipe! I do not care for her any longer and I only want to see my Emily, and _my _daughter!" I yelled. "Where is the Comte's estate?"

She rolled her eyes. "Their estate is in Versailles. It's about ten miles away if you leave now you can get there by morning."

"Thank you." I told her as I ran to fetch Ceaser.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Emily's POV_**

"Time for bed ma Cherie." I said walking into the music room.

"Mama, listen!" She squeaked excitedly.

"What is it dear?" She climbed up to the piano bench and pressed a few notes. "That's beautiful dear."

"Wait mommy, hear this." I sighed and sat at the bench next to her. As she pressed a few more notes and hummed a small tune I thought about how much she looked and acted like _him_. Her face looked almost exactly like mine but her hair and eyes were _his_.

She also had his musical talent. Ever since she heard me singing in the music room, which was where she spent most of her time. Christophe and I wanted to get her piano lessons when she got a little older. Even though she was so young though, she was an amazing singer and loved trying to mimic songs she heard on the piano.

"Did you like it Mama?" I smiled and took her in my arms.

"It was beautiful dear. Where did you hear it?" She pulled away from me and smiled.

"I heard it in here." She said placing a finger on the top of her head. She smiled wickedly and jumped back into my arms.

"You did?" She nodded and I picked her up. "Let's get you into your night gown." She looked at me sadly as I took her out of the music room.

"I'm not sleepy." I smiled and placed her on the ground when we reach her room.

"If you want to play on the piano tomorrow you need your rest." She sighed and let me put on her night gown.

"Mama, when is Papa coming home?" She asked as I tucked her into bed. I sighed and shook my head.

"Jacqueline I have to tell you something dear." She sat up in bed and starred at me. "Papa can't come home."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Papa is sleeping, and he will be asleep for a long time." She sighed.

"But he will come back when he wakes up?" I shook my head.

"Papa can't wake up. He is in a deep, deep sleep. When people fall asleep like that they stay asleep." She sighed.

"So Papa not coming home?" I sighed.

"No, but don't worry he is safe." She nodded.

"So no more Papa?" I nodded.

"No more Papa." She started to cry a little.

"I'm sorry dear." I hugged her tightly. "Would you like for me to sing to you?" She nodded and lay down.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said good-bye,_

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while, _

_Please promise me you'll try,_

_When you find that once again you long,_

_To take your heart back and be free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me._

She smiled softly. "Where did you learn that song Mama?" I kissed her head.

"When I was younger I lived in the Paris Opera House for a little while." She bolted upright.

"Really?" I laid her back down.

"Yes. I learned that song while I lived there."

"You sing very pretty Mama." I smiled.

"Thank you ma Cherie. Now go to sleep." She smiled and closed her big topaz eyes. I stood up and walked out of the room leaving her door cracked. I went upstairs to my own room and changed into my nightgown. Hopefully Jacqueline wouldn't keep asking for her father.

**_Erik's POV_**

I rode all through the night not stopping for anything. I was determined to find my Emily, and my daughter Jacqueline. What a beautiful name, as I rode I wondered what she looked like. Did she have her mother's eyes and her beautiful brown hair?

The child no doubt had great musical abilities, most likely taking after her mother in singing, and hopefully after me in other musical heights. After hours of riding I soon found it was dawn. I had finally reached Versailles, it was a rich city. Many of the houses were large and garish.

I found a man, by his appearance he was most likely a drunk, walking down the street. "Sir." I called as I led Ceaser to a halt. He looked up at me. "Do you by any chance know where the de Devereux family lives?"

He looked at me for a moment. "Perhaps, it would be nice if you had something to refresh my memory though." I knew something like this would happen. I pulled out a few franks and handed them over.

"Not much but you seem to be in a hurry. They live up the road a ways the largest mansion at the end. Can't miss it." He said before walking away.

"Allez garçon." Ceaser began to trot. Hopefully Emily wouldn't turn me away before I can see my daughter.

**How did you like it was it good? Please R&R Thankyou.**

**Allez garçon- Go boy**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Emily's POV_**

I woke up to Jacquie shaking my shoulder. "Mama, Mama wake up." I opened my eyes to see her sitting on my stomach clutching her new doll.

"What is it Jacquie?" I said sleepily. She giggled as I yawned.

"There is a surprise for you." I smiled and stood.

"Jacquie, have Molly dress you. I'll check on you in a moment." She ran out of the room giggling and calling for her nanny. I quickly got dressed and peeked into her room. She was jumping on her bed rumpling the blankets that had been newly made.

"Jacqueline Erika de Devereux!" I yelled. She stopped and looked at me. She jumped down from her bed and dropped her head.

"Yes Mama." I shook my head. I walked over and picked her up.

"You know better than to jump on your bed. Molly just made it up, and you went and ruined them. I want you to go apologies to Molly right this minute."

"But Mama," I cut her off.

"No buts go tell her you're sorry." She frowned.

"But," I cut her off again.

"What did I tell you?" She walked to the door.

"Yes Mama." She left and I began to make her bed. She was just like her father stubborn and argumentative. But I loved her.

"What am I going to do with you Jacquie?" I asked myself before leaving the room. I went down stairs. And a servant ran up to me. "What is it Marquez?" I asked.

"T-there is a v-visitor. I-I didn't want to w-wake you."

"What is wrong Marquez? You seem very jumpy." He gave me a scared look.

"He's in the parlor." He said and ran off. That was weird. Would was even stranger was that I had a visitor. I certainly wasn't expecting anyone. I walked into the parlor and didn't see anyone. A maid walked out.

"Sofie, where is the visitor?" She gave me a strange look.

"What visitor Madame?" I frowned and sent her away. I went and sat on the couch. That's strange Marquez seemed scared to death of something, and Sofie didn't even know what I was talking about. I sat there for a moment until I swore I heard someone say something.

I looked around but I was completely alone. After a second a shiver ran up my spine. He can't be here, no that's preposterous. I shook the idea away and stood. I began to walk to the door but when I tried it was locked.

_He is _here. I froze went I heard someone whisper my name. I couldn't move and I could barely breath. After a few seconds I slowly turned around. The minute I did everything went black.

**_Erik's POV_**

She entered the parlor and looked around. She didn't see me so I decided to keep it that way at least until the maid left the room. So far the only person I made contact with was a servant boy. He seemed terrified of me even though I hadn't made any threats.

All I asked the boy was if he could show me to the parlor. Emily stopped the maid before she could leave.

"Sofie, where is the visitor?" The maid looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What visitor Madame?" She asked. Emily gave her a look then sent her off. By know she probably felt _were _mad. She sat on the couch. I

"Ma Cherie." I whispered. She tensed then looked around. She shook her head and stood. She headed for the door but when she tried it was lock, duh. She didn't try it again, instead she stood there. "Emily." I called to her as I stepped out of my hiding place. After a moment she turned around and fainted.

I ran over to her and picked her up and laid her on the couch. After a moment she slowly opened her eyes. I smiled but she frowned as a single tear rolled from her eye. "You." She pushed me away. "How dare you!" She said standing but instantly fall back on the couch.

She started to cry. I sat next to her and tried to comfort her. "There, there Ma Cherie." She shot me a glare before I could pat her back; she pushed me away.

"Stop it, don't touch me!" she yelled. She hurt me with what she said but I obeyed. "How dare you come into _my_ home, invade _my _life, and to what; rub all the pain and suffering I've had to endure for the past three years, into my face?!"

"No!" I yelled back. She slapped my face.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" She threatened. Emily had never scared me before but now she seemed even more terrifying then me. I rubbed my unmasked cheek.

"That was my good one." I said. She paused for a moment. She began to pace, every so often looking up at me. Several times she would open her mouth as if to say something, but instead went back to thinking.

"How long have you been here?" She asked after a few minutes.

"For a few hours." She frowned.

"H-have you seen her?" She asked almost timidly. I knew she meant our daughter.

"No not yet." She sighed.

"Good, good." She said to herself.

"Good? Good? How is that good?" She shot a look at me.

"If you see her she will want to know who you are. I don't think she is old enough, let alone would understand the fact that her father who just died, wasn't really her father!" She yelled. The door to the parlor unlocked and turned.

"Mama, why are you yelling?" A young girl about three years of age walked in. She was stunning she had black hair and blue eyes just like mine. I stood there in awe just gawking over her. "Mama, who is the silly man?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I used Till I hear you sing from Love Never Dies, cause it seemed like a good fit for the story. I do not own, Love Never Dies or Phantom of the Opera.**

**_Emily's POV_**

"Jacquie!" I screeched. She stood in the doorway starring at Erik.

"Mama who is he?" I shook my head.

"No one dear. Wait, was he the surprise you were talking about?" I asked her.

"No." She shook her head. "Surprise was pancakes." She giggled as Erik took a step towards her. I ran over to her and picked her up. He gave me a look then went to the couch.

"Jacquie go eat your pancakes, I'll be there in a moment." I set her down.

"But Mama, I wanna meet the silly man."

"No!" I yelled.

"But Mama,"

"Jacqueline Erika de Devereux, must I scold you twice in one day?" She dropped her head in defeat.

"No Mama." She scurried off to the kitchen.

"Erika?" Erik asked surprised.

"Yes, that is her name." I walked over to him. "Why are you here?" He stood and towered over me.

"For you, and Jacquie."

"Don't dare call my daughter that. You will call her by her full name. Only Christophe and I call her that."

"Your daughter? I have every right to call her that. Emily, she is my child too! I love her, she is my daughter." Before I could react I heard someone squeak in surprise.

"What?" Jacqueline said stepping around the corner.

"I thought I told you to go eat!" I yelled. She whimpered slightly.

"But Mama, did you hear the man? He said," I cut her off.

"I know what he said." I sat on the couch and started to cry. Jacqueline hesitantly came over to me.

"Mama okay?" I nodded.

"Yes baby, I'm fine." I picked her up and set her on my lap. She kissed my head.

"Jacqueline sings to Mama."

_Fink of me,_

_Fink of me when we say goodbye,_

_Remember me,_

_Promise you'll try,_

_When find,_

_You long take heart back,_

_Be free,_

_Promise that you will fink of me._

"That was beautiful." Erik said in astonishment. "Where did you hear that?" Jacquie blushed.

"Mama sing it." He looked at me.

"Last night, to put her to sleep." I informed. He smiled.

"Emily, do you mind if I," he said pointing to Jacqueline. I hesitantly nodded and he took Jacqueline off my lap and placed her on the ground in front of him. "Do you want me to teach you to sing?" He asked. She giggled.

"I can sing." Both Erik and I gave a chuckle.

"No Jacqueline, I mean do you want me to teach you to sing like," He paused and looked at me. "Like your Mama?" Her eyes lit up just like his did when he found the right notes for one of his compositions.

"Yes!" She shouted. He smiled and pushed her shoulders back.

"First, you must have good posture." He tilted her head back slightly. "Then, you must make enough room in your throat for others to hear you." He thought for a moment.

"Now sing something for me." She paused to think. At first she hummed a simple tune then she began to sing.

"_My dolly's name is Susan,_

_She has a purple dress,_

_My Mama says she pretty,_

_I like her more than the rest." _She giggled when she finished. "Like it?"

Erik nodded. "It was beautiful, just like you." Her cheeks became very red and she hid her face.

Suddenly her head shot up. "Hear Mama sing!" She looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Go to music room." I stood and she tried dragging me up the stairs. Once we reached the music room Erik gave a sigh of astonishment.

"It's very nice." He commented before sitting at the bench of the piano. "What would you like to sing Madame?" He asked me.

"Oh, I don't know." He sighed and began playing the piano.

**_The day starts, the day ends,_**

**_Time crawls by,_**

**_Night steals in, pacing the floor,_**

**_The moments creep,_**

**_Yet I can't bear to sleep,_**

**_Till I hear you sing._**

It was astonishing. I hadn't heard his voice in years, but know that feeling of being dazed and almost thoughtless came over me. Oh how I missed his voice. Without thinking I began to sing.

_And weeks pass, and months pass,_

_Seasons fly,_

_Still you don't walk through the door,_

_And in a haze,_

_I count the silent days,_

_Till I hear you sing once more._

I let out I sigh as I fell on the bench next to him. He smiled as he played the melody.

**_And sometimes at night time,_**

**_I dream that you are there,_**

**_But wake holding nothing but the empty air._**

**_And years come, and years go,_**

**_Time runs dry,_**

**_Still I ache down to the core,_**

**_My broken soul,_**

**_Can't be alive and whole,_**

**_Till I hear you sing once more._**

I sang back to him pouring my soul out hoping he was doing the same for me. I missed him more than words could describe.

_And music, your music,_

_It teases at my ear,_

_I turn and it fades away and you're not here._

He turned to me and we began to merge our voices as we sang together.

**_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass,_**

**_Let them die,_**

**_Without you, what are they for?_**

**_I'll always feel,_**

**_No more than halfway real,_**

**_Till I hear you sing once more!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Erik's POV_**

We held the last notes and I looked into her eyes. She gave me that entranced look that she used to every time we sang together. We were in close proximity and our lips were very close. All of a sudden she snapped out of it. "Jacquie, go. This time I mean it." She turned to the little girl. "If you come in here or come near this room until I tell you different you will be in big trouble."

"Yes Mama." Jacqueline ran out of the room. Emily turned to me.

"I can't do this Erik. Go back to Christine, you don't belong here." She said sadly.

"Emily, I love you." She shook her head.

_I should have known that you'd be here,_

_I should have known it all along._

_This whole arrangement bears your stamp,_

_You're in each measure of that song._

_How dare you try and claim me now?_

_How dare you come invade my life?_

I starred at her for a moment.

**Oh Emily, my Emily, **

**In that time when the world thought me a ghost,**

**My Emily, on that night just after you betrayed me, ah Emily,**

**You came back where I was,**

**Don't you deny that you did, that long ago night.**

She shook her head.

_That night_

**_Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky,_**

**_Too dark to see a thing,_**

**_Too dark to even try._**

_I strode to your side,_

_After I had gone,_

_You could barely say a word,_

_But tried hard even so,_

_And I touched you,_

**_And I felt you._**

We joined our voices together.

**And I heard those ravishing refrains,**

_The music of your pulse._

**_The singing in your veins._**

_And I held you._

**_And I touched you._**

_And embraced you._

**_And I felt you._**

We joined voices again.

**_And with every breath and every sigh._**

_Not once did I feel scared._

**_Not once did I feel shy._**

**_At last our feelings bared,_**

**_Beneath a moonless sky._**

_And blind in the dark,_

_As soul gazed into soul,_

_I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole._

**_Cloaked under the night,_**

**_With nothing to suppress,_**

**_A woman and a man,_**

**_No more and yet no less._**

_And the world around us fell away,_

_We said things in the dark,_

_We never dared to say._

**_With a need too urgent to deny,_**

**_As nothing mattered then ,_**

**_Except for you and I,_**

**_Again and then again,_**

**_Beneath a moonless sky._**

_And I loved you, yes,_

_I loved you,_

_I'd have followed anywhere you led,_

_You later swore your love,_

_To Christine instead._

**_And I loved you._**

_I loved you._

_And I left you._

**_How I loved you._**

_And I had to, both of us knew why._

**_And yet I won't regret from now until I die,_**

**_A night I can't forget beneath a moonless sky._**

**_And now.._**

_How can you talk of now? For us… there is no now._

Tear welled up in her eyes. "I loved you."

"Then why leave?" She shot me a glare.

"I heard you and Christine!" I tried to reach for her but she stood and went across the room.

"Emily! Christine and I are nothing! Listen,"

"No! There is nothing left for _us_. I can't sit here and try to get over the pain you caused me. With you here it brings back horrid memories."

"But Emily, I swear to you I haven't even seen Christine in years!" She stiffened and turned to face me.

"Y-you haven't? I-I thought you loved," I cut her off.

"I did, she was my first love. But you, Emily you are my last. The only woman I dare look at in a longing way. The only woman I dare pledge my life, no, my soul to." I was practically at her feet begging.

"E-Erik I," She looked away. "It's too late, Jacqueline won't understand. Erik it is much too late."

"But she heard, she heard what I had told you. Perhaps she could…accept me as her father." She began to cry.

"What if she can't? How would she understand?"

"She is young, Emily, she is only three. Most children barely remember their early years. Maybe she will learn to accept me, and forget about Chris," She cut me off.

"Don't say his name, please." She sighed and moved toward me. "Perhaps, we can try." I rose to my full height and tried to kiss her to hug her anything, but she pushed me away. "Please Erik, my husband just died. Have respect, please." I sighed and nodded.

She collected herself and dried her tears. "Would you care to join Jacqueline and I for breakfast?"

"Okay." I smiled and Emily smiled back and led me to the dinningroom.

"Mama! Cook still making your pancakes." I smiled. "Man yay! Man have breakfast Mama?"

"Yes dear, and the man has a name." She looked at me and I nodded. "His name is Erik." Jacqueline instantly jumped from the chair.

"Man, I means Ewik. Ewik sit wif Jacqueline." She grabbed my hand and drug me to the chair next to hers. I gave Emily a slightly frightened look and she giggled.

"Emily?" I called as Jacqueline pulled me down. I sat and Emily sat on the other side of Jacqueline.

"Yes?"

"She is so bouncy and bubbly."

"That's how children are, especially little ones." She giggled obviously in a happy mood now. After our breakfast we went back to the parlor. Emily and I discussed what the opera was now like and talked about her father.

"And since they couldn't get Carlotta to come back they made Christine the new Prima Donna."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes and her husband supports her greatly, I suppose it's good that he is one of our newest patrons. As of your departure."

"Her husband?" She asked completely shocked.

"Oh yes, um she married the Viscount."

"Raoul! She actually married him! After everything he did! He is an evil man he has no regard for politeness and makes everyone think he is a perfect man, practically a god!" After her rant I shook my head.

"No, no, she married the Viscount de Garnier, Philipe."

"Oh, god. I miss my two best friend's wedding." She sad disappointedly.

**_Emily's POV_**

"You also missed out on meeting their son. His name is Gustave."

"How old is he?"

"He should be about two now; he is a very handsome child."

"You haven't seen Christine in year you said?"

"Not since Gustave was born. I saw him and their small family instantly reminded me of you and our child-to-be." He said gesturing to Jacquie who was sitting on the floor completely occupied with her doll. After a moment Jacqueline jumped up and ran to us.

"Ewik pway wif Jacqueline." She said handing Erik her doll.

"I-I what do I do? Children aren't my strong suit." He gave me a pleading look.

"It's quiet simple, just play." I said taking the doll and pretending it was talking to Jacquie. She giggled and ran to find another doll. When she came back she handed it to Erik. It was her boy doll.

"This is Ewik." She pointed to the doll in his hands. "This is Mama." She pointed to the doll in my hands. Erik chuckled nervously and we played dolls with Jacqueline for the next hour and a half.

**Awwe they're like a cute little family again. Tell me if you liked it. This was one of the cutest endings to my chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Erik's POV_**

"Mama!" Jacqueline yelled running to her mother who was at her writing desk.

"What dear?" She gave me a look. I shrugged my shoulders and followed Jacqueline.

"Ewik name like mine!" I chuckled and Jacqueline's eyes never left her mother. "My name Ewika he is Ewik."

"That's right, you names are alike." She pulled Jacqueline up on her lap. Jacqueline gave a big yawn.

"I think it's your bed time, ma Cherie." Jacqueline shook her head.

"I not tired. Pway wif Ewik." She held her hands out for me to take her. I reached for her after giving Emily an asking look, she nodded.

"Jacqueline, I think your Mama is right. You need some sleep."

"I'll sing you to sleep if you'd like dear." Emily said standing.

"No, I want Ewik to sing." She laid her head on my shoulder. I stood there frozen for a moment.

"Come on." Emily said leading me to Jacqueline's room. "That's her bed." I nodded and set Jacqueline down.

"No don't go." She called. Emily giggled.

"He'll be right back. I have to get you into your night gown." Jacqueline scrunched her nose up as I closed the door. I walked to the music room and sat in there for a little while.

"Erik, she wants you now." She smiled. I stood and headed for the door. Before I could step out of the room Emily stopped me. "Erik, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. She is your daughter, and she seems to love you so far." She paused and looked at me.

"She is a sweet girl; you and the Comte must have had a lot of fun with her. She is a little ball of energy." She smiled then put her head down.

"I, had fun with her. Christophe was always off on business. He rarely got to spend time with her. Maybe that's why she loves playing with you so much." She looked up at me a wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you; she has had a great day today." She tried to kiss me but right before our lips touched.

"Mama! Ewik! Where are you?" Emily giggled.

"We better get up there." We headed to Jacqueline's room.

"Hello Jacqueline." Emily elbowed my side.

"You can call her Jacquie, if you'd like." I smiled. I mouthed a thank you and sat by Jacquie's bed.

"Sing." She commanded. I chuckled.

**_Have you ever yearned to go,_**

**_Past the world you think you know?_**

**_Been in thrall,_**

**_To the call,_**

**_Of the beauty underneath?_**

"Erik." Emily said unsure.

**_Have you let it draw you in,_**

**_Past the place where dreams begin? _**

**_Felt the full,_**

**_Breathless pull,_**

**_Of the beauty underneath?_**

"Erik I think that's enough."

**_When the dark unfolds it's wings,_**

**_Do you sense the strangest things?_**

**_Things no one would ever guess?_**

**_Things mere words cannot express?_**

Jacquie sat up excitedly.

_Yes!_

"Erik that's enough!" Emily pulled me away and practically threw me out of Jacquie's room. "No more. Let me get her to sleep." I nodded.

"Sorry." She shook her head and went back in the room. I hit the back of my head against the wall. What was I doing? I shook my head and went downstairs. I wasn't paying attention and ran into the boy I had met earlier.

"H-hello sir, p-pardon me. V-very sorry." He shuddered as he tried to collect himself. He looked at me for a moment then stop shuddering. "You, you're him." I shook my head.

"Who?" He looked around.

"You're the Phantom! I've heard stories from the Opera Populaire, my father used to work there." I rolled my eyes.

"That's just a story boy." He shook his head and ran to another servant. The other man's eyes lit up. They stared at me for a moment.

"You're right." I heard him say. They both ran off. Emily walked down the stairs.

"Got her to sleep." I turned and saw her walk up behind me.

"I think I should leave." She gave me a hurt look.

"Why?"

"Two men, they know I'm the Phantom. I need to go." She sighed.

"I'll go fetch your cloak." She ran off and came back with my black cloak. "Here."

"Thank you." Suddenly the two men came back. I quickly threw on my cape and headed for the door.

"Hold it!" One man shouted. I turned.

"Oh my god! Harold what are you doing?" Emily yelled. The man had a gun.

"He is evil Madame! He must be dealt with."

"You're are not shooting anyone!" She ran in front of the man. "Look at me! You aren't shooting anyone or anything!"

"But the Phantom Madame."

"What Phantom?" Emily asked. While he was occupied with her I fled.

**_Emily's POV_**

"What Phantom?" I asked.

"The one right behind you!" He looked behind me. "Um well he-ugh." I turned around. Erik was gone.

"There is no one there." I said turning back around.

"But there was, you saw him right?" He turned to the other servant.

"Well as you said it was a Phantom, obviously if it was then he is gone now." I turned around and went upstairs leaving the two bumbling like idiots. I went to my room and lay on my bed. My Erik was gone; hopefully he would be back soon.

Finally, after thinking about Erik for a long time I fell asleep.

**How was it? Hopefully he comes back soon. Awwe Jacquie loves her daddy even if she doesn't know he's her daddy yet, I do not own the song The Beauty Underneath. I also do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I decided to use songs from Love Never Dies. I will also have songs from The Phantom of the Opera too. The story is kind of like both, and I am excited to see where it goes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Erik's POV_**

Once I was outside I went and got Ceaser. "Accueil garçon." I ordered. Ceaser began to walk. It was late and we rode all night. Once we reached Paris it was morning I hurried and brought Ceaser to his stable and went to find Madame Giry.

I looked inside her office through my hidden door. Madame Giry was inside talking to a woman. The girl turned around, it was Christine. I entered behind her and Madame Giry smiled. Christine stopped what she was saying and turned around. "Erik!" She hugged me.

"Hello." I said happy to see my old friend.

"Oh hello," She said pulling away. "Madame Giry just told me you had left the other night, to find Emily." I nodded. "Did you find her?"

"Yes, she is a Comtesse now." Christine gasped.

"She got married! To who?" She whirled around to face Madame Giry.

"The Comte Christophe de Devereux, but sadly he died a few days ago." Madame Giry informed.

"Sadly? His death was the best thing that could have happened to that boy. Now I can have my Emily back." I said. Christine spun around and glared at me.

"How can you say that? He was a man, he didn't deserve to die!"

"Yes he did; he took my Emily away from me." She shook her head.

"Why do you have to be so, so, oh never mind." She smiled and went to the door. "Erik," she said peeking out the door. "Philipe is here, he is on the stage with Gustave. Would you like to say hello?" She asked.

"You know the Viscount and I don't get along too well." I said getting ready to leave.

"But Gustave! What about Gustave?" I sighed.

"What about him Christine?" She gave me an angry look.

"Please, Gustave is your," She paused. I looked at her confused.

"What? My what?" She gave a sigh and looked at Madame Giry.

"Nothing." She said and went out the door.

"What?!" I yelled before she shut the door. I turned to Madame Giry. "My What?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, just as she said, nothing." Madame Giry went to her desk and sat down.

"Madame? You know what she meant. Tell me now Madame Giry." She shook her head partly confirming my suspicion. "Is he my?" She nodded and went to her work. I let out a few curses.

"It was one night!" I told her. She stood and walked toward me.

"You and Emily were only in bed for one night, weren't you?" She asked. I nodded and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"All you can do is hope that neither Emily nor Philipe find out." I let out another curse and left through my passage.

**Oh crap! That sucks he has two kids now and he isn't married to either of their mother's.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this chapter is coming so soon because ChelseyMotionless pretty much begged me for it, so thank her for this chapter.**

**_Emily's POV_**

"Mama!" Jacquie yelled coming from the music room. "Where Ewik?"

"I'm not sure, I looked everywhere for him. Jacquie I think he went home." She frowned.

"We go see him?!" She said excitedly.

"Jacquie he lives in Paris. We wouldn't get there until late at night."

"Pwease Mama." She begged. She really wanted to see Erik again, and I could say the same for myself.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She yelled and ran upstairs. I giggled and went to find Hector. I finally found him in the servant's courters.

"Hector, can you come here for a moment?"

"Yes Madame?"

"Jacquie and I are going to the Paris Opera house for a little while." He nodded. "I need you to send someone to go before us and inform my father."

"May I ask your father's name?"

"Richard Firmin."

"One of the managers?"

"Yes, I do believe they are showing an opera tomorrow night. Please have him notified that the Comtesse de Devereux would like box 5 if it is available." Hector nodded and went to find a messenger.

I went upstairs to start packing. I had finished packing my things and had headed to find Molly, Jacquie's nanny. "Molly."

"Yes Madame?"

"Can you pack some clothing for Jacquie? We're going to Paris for the week." She nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"I would like to go see the opera tomorrow night; I'm bringing Jacquie because I doubt she would appreciate it if I left her home."

"I doubt she would." We laugh for a moment before I dismissed myself and had a servant prepare out lunch early.

**_Four Hours Later_**

After we ate lunch we had the carriage prepared and we set off for Paris. I looked down at Jacquie who had gotten tiered and fallen asleep. I sighed and laid back, we would most likely reach Paris just after dark. I hoped that Madame Giry would let us stay with her for the night.

**_Erik's POV_**

I sat at my organ for hours contemplating the situation. It was one night one night just before Christine had wed the Viscount. How was this happening? Emily would surely hate me forever if she found out, and who knows how Philipe would respond.

I felt so bad, how could I do that to Emily? I decided after a while to go back up. I put on my cloak and headed to the manager's office. I had finally finished my opera Don Juan Triumphant and I wanted to see the plans for the next opera.

If I didn't hate the one they wished to have performed next I would leave it be for the moment, but if I didn't care for the next opera they would surely preform Don Juan instead. I got to the office and watched the two managers getting ready to leave.

Once they were gone I would slip in and take a look at the next opera. "Ah Firmin, the Countess de Shalbourg is coming to the opera tomorrow night."

"Very good, more publicity for us. Ha!" Firmin said happily. There was knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Andre asked as he went to the door. He opened it and in walked a boy.

"Hello I have a message for you." Andre took a note from him and the boy left.

"What does it say?" Firmin asked.

"Monsieurs Andre and Firmin,

The matter of box five is to be discussed in the morning, it may be for your opera ghost but I don't think he will mid if I have it at tomorrow's opera.

ED."

"Who is ED?" Firmin asked taking the letter. "Oh. Well certainly our opera ghost will approve. Ha! Maybe she will sing the lead too." Firmin laughed. My box! They were thinking of selling my box!

"Well we can see her tomorrow, let's be on our way for now though." Andre said walking out the door after snatching the letter back up and rereading it. Firmin left too, and I slipped into the room. Whoever dare take my box would pay.

I was so angry I took Firmin's ink well and slammed it against the wall. Ink sprayed the wall and cloaked the floor. Perhaps they will take this as a sign from the opera ghost.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Emily's POV_**

Finally we arrived in Paris, oh how I missed it. "Mama, we here?" Jacquie asked sleepily.

"Yes dear." I said stroking her dark hair. She smiled and looked around.

"It night, bedtime Mama." I smiled.

"First we have to visit Mama's friend." She sat up excitedly.

"Ewik?!" I shook my head.

"No dear not Erik, first we have to visit Madame Giry. It's late and maybe she will let us stay there for the night."

"But want see Ewik now!"

"Jacqueline, you're just like your father. You have to learn to control your anger." She slunk back into her chair.

"But not like Papa, Papa gone." I saw a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Jacquie don't cry darling." I said picking her up and cradling her in my arms.

"I miss Papa. We need Papa back." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry dear, we can't have Papa back." She laid her head on my chest.

"Maybe we need new Papa." I looked down at her.

"A new Papa?" She nodded. "Who would you like to be your new Papa?" She thought for a moment.

"Ewik!" I smiled.

"You want Erik to be your Papa?" She nodded as the carriage came to a stop.

"We're here Madame." The driver said. I opened the door and got out then helped Jacquie out of the carriage. We were standing right in front of Madame Giry's home.

"Thank you." I said as the driver unloaded our bags. Jacqueline placed her hand in mine as we walked to the door. I knocked at the door and waited a moment. The door opened revealing a certain young ballerina.

"Hello?" She asked. She studied me then looked at Jacqueline.

"Hello Meg." She froze. She looked back at me.

"Emily? Is that you?" I smiled.

"Yes it is."

"Oh Emily!" She hugged me and smiled. "It's been so long! And is this your,"

"My daughter Jacqueline Devereux. Say hello Jacqueline." Jacqueline hid partly behing the skrit of my dress.

"Hello Madame." She said shyly.

"She is so pretty! And she looks just like you. But Emily, her father didn't have black hair and neither do you." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"My mother did." I didn't lie my mother did have black hair. She smiled.

"Oh then she take after your side of the family more than Christophe's." I nodded. "Oh I suppose you would like to come in."

"Yes actually we were going to ask your mother if we could stay here for the night."

"I don't think she'll mind. She will be overjoyed to see you." She lead us in side and to the parlor. "Mama. You have visitors." We stepped inside and saw Madame Giry sitting on the couch studying a letter.

"Who?" She asked looking up. "My god, Emily is that you?" I smiled.

"Hello Madame Giry." I picked up Jacqueline who was hidden behind me.

"Is that? Oh she is beautiful. She looks just like." She paused. "Meg will you please heat us some tea?" Meg nodded and left for the kitchen. "She looks just like him." I nodded.

"She does. And I don't know what I would have done without her. Looking at her every day always reminds me of him. Without her I would have died of sadness." Madame Giry nodded understandingly.

"Are you coming to the opera house?" I nodded.

"Yes I wanted to see the opera tomorrow night." She froze.

"You can't be serious."

"No, it's the truth. I figured box 5 would be open so I bought that box. I didn't think Erik would mind since it's just me." She smiled.

"Oh he minded." I gave her a puzzled look. She picked up the letter she had been reading. I set Jacqueline on the couch and took a look at the letter.

"Madame Giry,

It has come to my attention that the managers wish to sell my box for tomorrow's opera. In the morning please inform them of their mistake. If they are still persistent please remind them of the consequences of such an action. If the box is still sold then the fool who steals _my _box will pay with their life.

O.G." I read then set the letter down. "Does he know it's me?" She shook her head.

"I don't think so, otherwise if he knew he most likely wouldn't mind." I nodded. "May I ask where are you staying? I'm sure he would be glad to see you. And speaking of visits, when he went to Versallies to find you, may I ask of the events?"

"I was angry with him at first but he told me that he and Christine were never together." Madame Giry frowned. "What?" I asked.

"I don't think I should be the one to say anything."

"Say what?" She shook her head.

"Where are you staying dear?" I hesitated for a moment still confused.

"Well I was wondering if you would let me stay with you for the night." She smiled.

"That would be great." She smiled and led us upstairs to Meg's room.

"I thought Meg didn't live here anymore since she became a ballerina."

"She was helping me tidy up the house. You know, spring cleaning." I nodded. "She can sleep downstairs tonight. Would you and Jacqueline like to come to the opera house early? I have to help the ballerinas at rehearsals."

I looked at Jacqueline. "Cherie would you like to go see rehearsals at the opera house tomorrow?" She shyly nodded.

"Quiet a shy little thing isn't she."

"Usually she is so full of energy."

"Is she musical?" I nodded.

"Very much. It's surprising for her age but, I suppose her father is the finest composer in all of France."

"Perhaps even the world." She added.

"His music is breath taking."

"Well it's late, I'm sure it's the young Comtesse's bedtime." She said smiling at Jacquie. Jacquie gave her a quick smile and hid behind my skirt again.

"Goodnight Madame Giry."

"Goodnight Emily, I'm sure Erik will be delighted to see you again."

"We see Ewik!" Jacquie squeaked excitedly.

"My she seems to be quiet taken with him." Madame Giry acknowledged.

"Yes she's the one who prompted the trip." Madame Giry nodded.

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." Madame Giry left and I closed the door behind her. "Well Jacquie time for bed." I pulled out her night gown from her suit case and found my own. Once we were dressed I picked Jacquie up and placed her in the bed. When she was situated I climbed in myself.

"Goodnight Mama." I smiled and stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight ma Cherie." I kissed her forehead and laid my head back. Paris, I was back in Paris. Paris was my one and only true home.


	10. Chapter 10

**_3rd Person_**

Emily woke Jacquie and got her dressed. Lately Mama was acting silly. Jacquie didn't quite understand it. Mama was especially weird around Erik and even though Jacquie just met him it was like they already knew each other.

Jacquie loved his music and it felt like she had heard it before. Mama also seemed to love his music too. And Madame Giry seemed very nice so far. Once Jacquie was dressed they went down to eat breakfast.

"Mama,"

"Yes dear."

"Where are all servants? I want orange juice." Emily giggled.

"Dear there are no servants here. Meg can you pass the orange juice please?" Meg handed Emily the orange juice and Jacquie waited for her mother to pour it in her cup. "Thank you Meg." She poured the juice and handed the cup to her daughter.

"Thank you Mama."

"Oh Emily I can't get over how adorable she is."

"Thank you. She is quite a charming child. Meg! What is that?!" Emily said mesmerized the large diamond on Meg Giry's left ring finger.

"Oh this?" She asked. "It's well, Emily I'm engaged!"

"That's great! To who?" She smiled.

"He's a baron, Baron de Basque."

"Basque! Really that's great Meg. I know the Baron, he has done bissiness with Christophe before. I'm also friends with his elder sister Valery. She is so nice."

"You've met them! Valery is the kindest but how wonderful is the Baron? He is so kind to me."

"You love him don't you?" Emily asked.

"Very much." The girls sighed and looked at Madame Giry.

"When do rehearsals start?" Emily asked.

"About thirty minutes from now." Madame Giry said taking the empty plates from the table.

"Perhaps we should leave now."

"Yay! Go see Ewik!"

"Who is that?" Meg asked Emily. Emily thought for a moment. She didn't want to lie to her friend.

"He is a-um a friend of mine."

**_Emily's POV_**

"Oh is he going to be at the opera?" I nodded. "Oh I'd love to meet him he is obviously good friends with little Jacqueline here."

"No!" Madame Giry and I said simultaneously. Meg looked at her mother then at me.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"He doesn't like people very much." She nodded confused still.

"Oh alright. Well we better get going." I picked Jacqueline up and grabbed my purse.

"Ready Cherie?" I asked Jacqueline. She nodded and we walked out the door. "I have a carriage would you like to take that?" I asked the Girys who were behind me.

"Well if that's alright with you Mama." Meg asked Madame Giry.

"That's fine." She said. I called for my carriage and once it arrived we got in and headed for the Opera Populaire. Once we arrived we got out of the carriage. It was beautiful just like I remembered it. It was like walking in for the first time.

I entered and saw people running everywhere. "Emily I trust you can find him on your own. Meg and I are going to rehearsals."

"Alright, I do want to see my father first though." She nodded and went to the stage with Meg. Jacqueline's tiny hand held mine tight as a group of people walked by. "Dear are you alright? You've been so shy around people lately.

"I fine Mama." She said holding her arms out. I picked her up.

"Are you sure? Do the people scare you?"

"Not all of them. I like Meg. We danced." I smiled.

"You like to dance?" She nodded. "Come on dear lets go find my Papa." She looked at me confused.

"You have a Papa?" I giggled.

"Yes dear he is your grandpapa." She smiled. I set her back down and we walked to the stage.

"Juliet your pirouette must be perfect!" I heard Madame Giry scold a ballet girl. We walked on stage and instantly the ballet girls stop rehearsing and crowed Jacqueline and I. Thousands of questions and girlish squeals echoed around the stage.

"Ello! Must they make such noise? Stupid little rats! Piangi! Must they be like this?" I heard a familiar voice. I didn't care since she wasn't being her usual annoying self. "Who brought the little brat anyway? She is an ugly child, not like me. Ha!" She laughed. I picked Jacqueline up and stormed over to the Prima Donna.

"Excuse me?" She gave me a look.

"There is the thing now."

"What did you call my daughter? You are a foul woman! Insulting children you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"And who are you?" I put Jacqueline down calmly. Once I turned my attention to back to Carlotta I lost my temper.

"I am Comtesse Emily de Devereux and you Madame have just insulted my daughter! If I wanted to I could have my father, Richard Firmin fire you! Even better I could buy this whole opera from him and have you out on the streets! I have so much influence in France that you wouldn't even be able to set foot in another opera house ever again! You should watch out because her father could punish you in ways you cannot imagine! Now Madame Carlotta, I insist that you apologies to my daughter right now!"

The toad looked at me shocked I was so livid that I had almost slapped her. She hesitantly walked over to Jacqueline. She kneeled down so she was at her level. "Mademoiselle I apologies for what I said about you."

"I forgive you." Jacqueline said innocently. Carlotta stood and apologized to me.

"It better not happen again." I said sternly. She practically bowed and went back to rehearsals. I picked my Jacqueline up, wait my Jacqueline? She is mine but I'm starting to sound like Erik. Protective I decided. I stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"Are you sure Monsieur Garnier?" I froze and looked at Jacquie. I turned around and saw a familiar man standing there.


	11. Chapter 11

"Philipe!" I yelled across the stage.

"Emily!" My father and Philipe said simultaneously. I walked over to them.

"My god Emily, you never told me you were with child." My father said I set Jacquie down.

"Papa this is your granddaughter Jacqueline. Jacquie this is your grandpapa." Jacquie smiled and went over to him. He smiled and picked her up.

"Hello Jacqueline. How old are you dear?"

"Three." She held up three fingers and smiled.

"Looks like you're an old man now, Firmin." Andre said jokingly. Father gave him a look and I turned to Philipe.

"Oh Philipe! Look at you you're so grownup." I giggled. We hugged and heard a squeal coming from behind us.

"Papa!" A young boy called. His mother was carrying him over to us.

"Philipe, Gustave wants," She paused. "Emily!" She yelled she came over and we hugged.

"Christine it's good to see you." I had to calm myself Erik said nothing happened between them I had to trust him. We hugged. "Oh is that your son?" She nodded. "Can I hold him?"

"Here, his name is Gustave." I smiled.

"he looks just like you," I examined him for a moment. "Except for." I looked up at Christine's eyes brown. I looked at Philipe's eyes, dark green. I looked back at Gustave's eyes again, topaz blue. "He's very handsome. Here." I handed Gustave back to Christine.

"Papa, can I see Jacqueline?" Father handed Jacquie to me.

"Oh my god! She's beautiful. She looks just like," She paused.

"Yes she does. Jacquie say hello to Christine and Gustave."

"Hello." She said.

"Jacqueline, may I say you are so pretty." Christine said making Jacquie smile.

"Christine, is he here? Have you seen him?" She paused.

"Philipe Emily and I are going to um go talk." He nodded and went back to his conversation with Andre and Papa. We walked up to my old dressing room.

"I don't think Carlotta will mind, I ugh had a talk with her." Christine smiled. We closed the door and let the children play.

"Emily, I did see him but he ugh." I looked at her puzzled. "He was partly upset with me I think."

"Why?" I asked.

She pushed a stray hair from her face. "Well I wouldn't tell him and it turns out Madame Giry did."

"Tell him what?" I asked suspicious. If I was right about where Gustave gets his eye color than Erik was going to be very sorry.

"I ugh never mind." I let it slip for the time being.

"How old is Gustave?" I asked. She smiled.

"He's two, Jacqueline is about three now isn't she?" I nodded. "She seems very smart for her age, most likely musical."

"Yes she is very musical. What of Gustave? No doubt he has to be musical. I mean he is your son." She nodded.

"He likes to make humming noises. He can comfort or put himself to sleep that way."

"Really?" She nodded.

"He loves to listen to Philipe play the piano."

"Jacqueline was the same when Erik came to our home in Versailles."

"Really? Philipe is a good musician; no doubt Erik is so much better." I nodded.

"Philipe did take lessons when we were younger."

"Gustave no, no don't touch." She told her son before he could grab the Prima Donna's brush that lay on her dresser. Jacqueline was over by the mirror she was playing with her doll's hair.

"Christine, don't you think that Gustave and Jacqueline's eyes look very, similar?" She paused.

"Y-yes they do." She looked at me. "Emily I have to tell you something. About a year after you left Erik almost gave up on finding you. I was about to marry Philipe but I was ugh having second thoughts. I was scared and nervous. I went to Erik because he has always been able to calm my nerves. We did something so horrible, it was wrong." I nodded and thought for a moment.

"Christine." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "You two thought I was gone, it's not your fault. I forgive you. It's him that I need to talk to. He told me you two were nothing, he lied to me." She nodded.

"Do you think it's safe to take the kids down?" I shook my head?

"Not by boat, I know a different passage though." She nodded.

"Gustave." She said walking over to him and picking him up.

"Jacquie." I called she stood up and ran to me.

"We go see Ewik now?" I nodded.

"Yes." We all walked down by the ballerina's dormitories. "Right here." I said opening the passage. I grabbed a lantern off the wall and we began to walk.

"Ewe Mama, there's rats." I picked her up and we continued down the passage. Once we got to the end I opened the wall and saw my old home. We walked through.

"I haven't been here in so long, but it looks exactly the same."

"It does." I said.

"Mama, it's so pretty." Jacqueline said. After a moment of us starring at things. A figure appear and went to the organ. Before he sat down he sighed.

"Hello." He turned around and saw us.

"Ewik!" Jacquie called.

"Hello, ooh Christine your down here too." He set some music down on his organ and walked towards us.

"And you brought the children." We nodded.

"And you lied to me." I said he sighed.

"Emily I'm sorry. I didn't know he was mine until yesterday." He sighed. Christine starred at both children's eyes then at Erik's.

"You're right Emily. They both have his eyes."

"Okay I'm sorry. I am full of guilt right now."

"Guilt! They're your children." I scolded him. He put his hand on his head.

"Alright not guilt, but I'm sorry I lied. Emily please understand it was so long ago and what we did was wrong."

"I forgive you but, I swear if it happens again with anyone I will," he cut me off.

"It won't I promise." He said. I was mad but I didn't know what to do. I loved him dearly, but what they did was wrong and improper, yet at the same time he and I did the same thing.

"Ewik." Jacquie said holding her arms out. He looked at me pleadingly.

"Fine." He took her from me excitedly.

"Jacquie do you want to see my organ?" He took her over and showed her the organ. Christine sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Gustave is his son but he seems to be more taken with Jacquie."

"Yes but Philipe is his father. Not by blood but hes been his father. It's best to keep it that way. The only reason Erik is even around Jacquie is because Christophe," I paused. "Died." I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"Oh Emily it's okay. You do have Erik again and he loves you so much." I nodded.

"he does I know but I miss Christophe, I loved him too and it's just makes me cry to think about his death." She hugged me.

"It's okay. When someone you love dies it's sad but you have to move on. Emily you have to find someone to help you move on. When my father died and I came to live here, Erik was always there for me. And he loves you; he will always be there for you."

"Thank you Christine."

"Ewik, can you me my new Papa?" I heard Jacquie say.

"Emily," I looked at him. "Jacquie just asked if," I cut him off.

"I heard." I thought for a moment. "Erik what do you think?" He looked at me love in his eyes then back at Jacquie.

"If your Mama wants me to." He smiled at her and Jacquie ran to me.

"Mama, Mama! Can Ewik be my Papa?"

"Of course he can ma Cherie." She smiled and ran back to Erik.

"Pway organ pwease." She asked joyfully.

"Hold on, can I talk to Mama for a moment?" She nodded slightly disappointed.

"Emily," He said walking to where Christine and I were standing. "Please know I am terribly sorry." I sighed.

"I know you are, Erik, I can see it in your eyes." He looked down for a moment.

"Emily, I love you." I felt a tear fall from my eye. I hadn't heard him say that in so long. I turned away so he didn't see me cry. "Emily, ma Cherie." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh Erik." I said turning around and burying my face in his vest. "Erik, I love too." I heard him let out a sigh of relief. After a moment I felt a few tears fall into my hair, but I didn't mind I had my Erik back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I think this will be the last story in my Lost series, I am going to work more on my other stories after this and I may even do another story it might be a E/C story so look out world here comes _another _Erik and Christine story, emphasis on _another. _**

"Emily dear what about this room?" I sighed.

"That one is dangerous too. Erik I'm sorry but we can't stay here." He gave me puppy dog eyes. "No Erik, it's way to dangerous for Jacquie. We can go back to my home in Versailles."

"But the music room isn't dangerous!"

"Erik, just listen. When we get married you'll be the new Comte and," He cut me off.

"I don't want to be the Comte! I want to stay here with you and Jacqueline!" I shook my head.

"Maybe we can visit when she's older but, right now she's too little and this place is dangerous!" He sighed and sat down at the organ's bench.

"But,"

"Erik! Do I have to scold you like I do Jacqueline?" Jacquie looked at Erik and giggled. He stuck his tongue out at her and she crossed her arms. "Erik, you are teaching her bad manners."

"I was just having a little fun." He said innocently.

"I need you to act like a father not a child." I told him as I picked up a few shards from a mirror off the ground. "How did these even get here?" I asked him.

"I choose not to answer that." He said walking over to where Jacqueline was playing with her doll.

"Emily, Erik. I have to go, Philipe will wonder where I am."

"I'll see you soon. Wait are you staying for the opera?" She nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yes, I'll be in box five." I heard Erik give a sigh. "What?" I asked turning around. I smiled at him knowingly and he stood and walked towards me.

"I'm glad you're the one _stealing_ my box, otherwise I would have had to create an accident of some sort. I giggled.

"You know, Madame Giry showed me that letter you sent her." He sighed.

"I thought it was some pompous fop trying to take what was mine." Christine laughed.

"That happens to you a lot doesn't it?" I giggled and took Jacqueline from Erik.

"Don't remind me." He said walking back to his organ.

"Erik I'm going to lay Jacqueline down for her nap."

"Mama." Jacquie whined.

"Good girls take their naps." I said heading towards the swan room. "Goodbye Christine see you tonight."

"Ditto, Emily. Come on Gustave let's go see Papa." She said walking into the tunnel I heard a faint happy call.

"Papa!" Gustave said excitedly. We entered the swan room.

"Mama it's so beautiful." I nodded.

"This was Mama's old room." She dropped her jaw in awe. I smiled and sat her on the bed. "This is a good room to sleep in isn't it?" She nodded.

"But Mama, I'm not sleepy." I tucked her under the covers.

"Well that's too bad, beautiful rooms like this help you have good dreams."

"Really?" She said intrigued. I smiled.

"Really, if you'd like I can even sing you to sleep." She smiled and nodded her head wildly.

**Sorry it's short but it's also late at night soooo. Anyways please review and I thought doing a role play forum would be interesting so please check it out, I call Christine! :P forum/Role-Play-PHANTOM-OF-THE-OPERA/147873/**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Emily's POV_**

"Really," I said. "If you'd like I can even sing you to sleep." She smiled and nodded her head wildly. "Alright let's see." I said trying to think of a song.

_Weeping willow,_

_Tell me you woes,_

_Let me hear your sorrow,_

_The music around you will heal the pain._

_Willow don't weep,_

_I am here for you,_

_I am here for you,_

_My weeping willow,_

_Music will heal your pain._

"That was pretty Mama." I smiled.

"Thank you my love. Now go to sleep." She yawned and turned over. I stroked hair. She fell asleep and I stood. I pulled on the cord and a black curtain draped over the bed. "Sleep well ma Cherie." I walked out of the room to see Erik standing at the curtains.

"That was beautiful." I smiled.

"Thank you. I used to sing it to myself when I was younger. My mother helped me write it when I was young." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Erik, I missed you so much." I said I felt a few tears fall from my eyes.

He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head back. "Don't cry Cherie. Don't cry." He whipped my tears away with his thumbs. "I missed you too. I am so glad I have you back." I smiled. I reached up and pulled his mask away.

He turned his head away. "Please." I said. He sighed and turned his face back to me. "Oh Erik, what have you done?" He dropped his head. I turned his head slightly and examined his face. The same deformity that he was born with was still there but now there were cuts and burns over it.

"I hated myself for loosening you." I felt more tears fall from my face.

"Oh Erik, I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for." He pulled away from him.

"Stop telling me not to be sorry. Erik, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have done this to yourself! Now I wonder if I should have ever come here."

"Why would you say that?" He said stepping toward me.

"Had I never come you wouldn't have done this! And perhaps you would have married Christine you first love." He turned and angrily walked to his organ.

"Had you not come you would have married The Viscount de Chagny!" He yelled.

"Quiet." I hushed him. He didn't care.

"You would have married that evil Viscount! Who knows how he would have treated you!" I fell to the ground. "Emily." He said. He ran to me and sat on the ground next to me. "Cherie." I began sobbing. He pulled me close to him and I cried into his chest.

"Erik, I'm sorry." He held me even tighter.

"It's alright Cherie. It's alright dear." He kissed my head and picked me up. "You need rest, it's been a long day and there is still an Opera to attend." He carried me to his room and placed me on his hawk bed.

He was about to stand when I pulled him down. "Hold me, please." He smiled and removed his vest. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." I pressed my lips against his.

"Je t'aime ma Cherie." He pulled the blanket up on us. I buried my face in his chest. I giggled after a moment. "What?" He asked.

"You smell like roses, and candles." He smiled.

"And you smell like wild flowers." I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I fell asleep drowned in his sent.


	14. Chapter 14

**I've gotten a lot of comments saying that some chapters are really fluffy. But it looks like you guys like fluffy! XD So I think we will have some more fluffy ahead of us! But beware there are a going to be some serious chapters.**

**_Erik's POV_**

"Emily, wake up mon Ange." Her eyes fluttered open. "Hello, the opera is starting in about three hours." She smiled and sat up.

"Is Jacquie awake?" She asked. I shook my head. I had put my mask on to check on her and still wore it now.

"No, I just checked on her." She yawned.

"Do you think Madame Giry would be kind enough to watch her?"

"Perhaps," I said. "But if you don't mind we can always leave early." She nodded.

"Yes I suppose you are right." She got out of bed and got dressed in another very fancy dress.

"Well, Comtesse. No wonder you married the Comte. He could afford such finery." She glared playfully at me. "I suppose you do not deserve the dress I personally made for you."

"Oh, you made me a dress. I suppose it is a ghastly thing." I smiled and lunged at her. She gave a scream and ran to the other side of the room.

"You cannot run from me!" I said throwing my voice behind her. She gasped and jumped across the bed.

"Erik!" She yelled running out of the room. I chased her around the lair and finally had her cornered.

"You see Madame; I am the Phantom of the Opera! You cannot escape me." She giggled. And lunged herself at me. I was shocked at first. She had pressed her lips against mine, leaving me somewhat dazed.

She pulled away and giggled. "You see Monsieur, I have already escaped you." She ran past me and I chased her to the lake. She giggled and looked at me.

"Where will you go now?" I asked. She jumped into the water and I followed. She began splashing water at me.

"Erik," She said as I grabbed her. She started to laugh then I felt her hands go to my sides. "Let go!" When I did she swam to the gate and stood herself up. She started laughing hysterically as I made my way towards her.

"Hello, I believe now you are trapped." She giggled and leand her head against the gate.

"I believe I am." I chuckled and kissed her. She smiled and kissed me back.

**_Emily's POV_**

We kissed for a moment before he picked me up. "You must get dry." I giggled.

"Well, you must get dry as well." He laughed and we made our way out of the lake. He set me down and I kissed him again. After a moment I heard I small giggle. We froze. I turned around and saw Jacquie.

"Mama kiss Papa." She giggled again. "Lots of kisses." I smiled and turned to Erik. His hand was covering his face.

"Erik," I said. He had his mask on when I woke up; it must have fallen off when we were running around. "Where is it?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back into the lake. "I'll help you find it. Jacquie stay there." She nodded as Erik and I went back into the lake.

"Do you see it?" I shook my head.

"No." I made my way to the gate and looked around. I reached down into the water and pulled out a few pieces of broken porcelain. "I found it." He came over to me and frowned.

"I must have stepped on it." He said taking the broken mask from me.

"You have more right?" He nodded. We got out of the lake. I went to Jacquie and smiled. "Dear go back in the room for a moment please. She nodded and ran into the swan room. "I'll be right back."

"There is a dress for you in the closet; it should be the first one you'll see." I nodded and walked into the room.

"Mama, why does Papa wear mask?" I froze.

"Jacquie, don't ever ask that." She gave me a questioning look. I walked to her a kneelt down next to her. "Papa's mask is like your doll. You would be very sad if you didn't have your doll. And Papa would be very sad if he didn't have a mask." She nodded.

I stroked her hair and went to the closet. I opened it and found a very lovely soft pink dress. "Oh Erik." I sighed pulling out the dress. "Baby, look." Jacquie starred at the dress.

"Mama, it's so pwetty." I smiled.

"Papa made it." She starred at the dress in awe.

"Try it on, Mama." I smiled I put the dress on and brushed my damp hair. "Mama beautiful." I turned to face Jacquie. I spun around like a child and she clapped her hands and giggled.

"Thank you ma Cherie." I picked my daughter up and walked out of the swan room. Erik sat at his organ wearing a new mask.

"Papa!" Jacquie screamed in delight. Erik's head shot up and he smiled at the sight of his daughter. I put Jacquie down and she ran to him. "Papa! Mama, beautiful." He smiled and picked her up. He looked at me and let his jaw drop slightly.

"You're right Jacquie, Mama is stunning." I instantly felt my cheeks redden with a warm blush.

"Oh don't be silly. I'm not that pretty." He shook his head.

"No you're not, you are absolutely gorgeous." I giggled with embarrassment as I walked towards him. He set Jacquie down and stood up.

"Erik, you look very dashing yourself." I said examining his dress clothes.

"Why thank you Madame. May I escort you to the Opera tonight?" I giggled at his humor.

"Why certainly, I would be delighted by your company. Will you also see that Mademoiselle Jacqueline makes it to Madame Giry's watchful eyes?"

"My pleasure." He said picking up our daughter. Jacquie squealed with laughter.

"Papa!" She said as he tickled her side.

"Oh Erik," I said pulling her from him. "Not only are you going to be a wonderful husband, but you are going to be a perfect father too." He smiled as Jacquie laid her head against his shoulder.

"Papa, why wear mask?" I froze.

"Jacqueline I told you," Erik cut me off.

"No it's alright." I saw the slightest bit of hurt in his eyes as he sat Jacquie on the organ's bench and looked at her. "Jacquie, m-my mask is, well it covers something bad." Jacquie gave him a confused look. I could tell he was having a hard time explaining this to her.

"Jacquie, Papa has a scar. Much like Mama's yet very different." She nodded her head. Erik looked up at me confused.

"You told her about your scar?" I nodded.

"I didn't say exactly how I got it but I explained what it was." He nodded and looked at Jacquie. In that second she had reach forward and pulled his mask away. "Jacquie!" I yelled surprised at her actions. Erik didn't have time to cover his face.

Jacquie saw every inch of his face, but what intrigued both of us was that she didn't mind it. "Papa, I hungry." I giggled at how her attention was so quickly focused on something else.

Erik looked up at me dazed, his face still fully exposed. "I'll get you something to eat dear." I said. She reached her arms out for Erik to pick her up. He hesitantly did so and stood. "Jacquie, what did I tell you about Papa's mask?"

She gave me a guilty smile. "I don't know." I shook my head.

"Don't pull Papa's mask off anymore. If he wants to take it off he will." She nodded.

"What happen Papa's face?" She said curiously. He dropped his head down and Jacquie's petite hand turned the marred side of his face towards her.

"I was born with it." He said plainly.

"Why?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"My little darling you ask a lot of questions don't you?" She smiled. "Well lets get you something to eat then um I'll take you down to Madame Giry."

"But Papa take me." I shook my head.

"Give Papa his mask back." She sighed and tried to put his mask on herself. I giggled. "It's upside down dear." This made Erik chuckle.

"Here." He said turning the mask upside right and placing it on his face. "Better?" He asked her. She nodded wildly and kissed his cheek before I took her and brought her to the kitchen.

"Mama were going?" I found a loaf of bread and some cheese.

"To the opera. Madame Giry will watch you while Papa and I are gone though." I put the food on a plate and grabbed a knife. "Would you like some bread and cheese dear?" She nodded.

"Why Jacquie not come?" She asked as I sat her in a chair. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"The opera is no place for children dear." She sighed and took the first piece of bread I cut from the loaf. "I know this isn't much but we will have a delicious dinner after Papa and I come and get you." I cut a couple pieces of cheese.

"Emily." Erik called.

"Yes dear?" I asked as he came into the kitchen.

"I have to go make sure no one has been given my box." I giggled at this.

"Dear I bought that box. No one should be in it." I told him. He chuckled.

"You are sneaky aren't you?" He asked making me giggle.

"And what do you mean by that?" He laughed and walked over to me.

"What do you think that I mean?" He asked rubbing my shoulder. "My Jacquie you were very hungry." I looked over at Jacquie. She had grabbed the loaf of bread and was eating it.

"Jacquie, you are a little rascal aren't you?" She finished of the loaf and looked at me.

"Go now?" I laughed and stood from my seat.

"Alright dear." I picked her up and we all came out of the kitchen.

"You know I would like to have Don Juan Triumphant preformed." Erik said. I turned around excitedly.

"You finished?" He nodded.

"But I wanted to know if you'd like to be the lead soprano for it." I smiled. Inside I was so excited. Ever since he told me he was working on that opera years ago I wanted to sing in it, but now he was actually asking if I'd like to be the lead!

"I'd love to. But Erik I haven't sung professionally in years."

"Don't worry. With practice and of course a great teacher you'll do fine." I smiled.

"Now I just have to find a great teacher." He chuckled and I linked my arm in his. He gave me a strange look. I assumed he wasn't used to anyone doing that. We began down the tunnel and after a while we reached the end.

Before we could walk out Erik stopped me. "I'll be waiting in the box." I nodded.

"I'll take Jacquie to Madame Giry then I'll be right there." I kissed him and Jacquie gave him a hug before we exited the passage, leaving Erik, to go find Madame Giry.

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Emily's POV_**

"Madame Giry." I called entering her office.

"Ah, Emily. Hello Jacqueline." She said pulling some papers from a shelf and setting them on her desk.

"Madame I was wondering if you could watch Jacquie while Erik and I watch the Opera." She smiled and nodded.

"I'd be delighted to. Jacquie would you like to watch the ballarinas warm up backstage?" She asked. Jacquie nodded. Madame Giry stood and I set Jacquie down. "Come a lond dear." She said. Jacquie took her hand and we left the office.

"Jacqueline you be a good girl. Papa and I will come get you later. I love you Jacquie." I said placing a kiss on her head she smiled and waved goodbye.

"Ballerinas! She said as they walked back stage.

**_Raoul's POV_**

I watched as two women walked out of Madame Giry's office. Madame Giry was holding the hand of a young girl.

"Jacqueline you be a good girl. Papa and I will come get you later. I love you Jacquie." The other woman said. It was Emily! She looked so ravishing. She kissed the girl and Madame Giry and Jacqueline walked off.

"Ballerinas!" She shouted excitedly. This was my chance I waited until Emily was gone. Finally I was able to follow Madame Giry backstage. One of the girls must have done their stretches wrong because Madame Giry let go of the girl's hand and scolded the ballerina.

I walked over and picked the girl up. "Hello Jacqueline." She gave me a strange look. "Your mama wanted me to come get you dear." She smiled.

"Mama." I nodded.

"Yes Mama." I took and we went outside to my carriage.

"Where we go?" She asked innocently.

"To my estate." She giggled.

"Papa come too?" She asked.

"Papa?" I asked putting her in the carriage.

She nodded and showed me her doll. She covered half its face. "Papa face scar." I laughed.

"Your Papa is the Phantom isn't he?" She shrugged her shoulders as I got in and shut the door. "Well he isn't your Papa anymore." She gave me a sad look. "That man is bad."

"No Papa good!" She told me.

"No Papa bad, I will be your new Papa. I'm good." I said trying to convince her.

"Papa good, Mama good." She said.

I shook my head and stroked her hair. "No Papa is gone and so is your Mama. I am your Papa now Jacquie." She nodded sadly and lay down on the seat. She started to cry.

"I miss Mama." She said. I patted her back.

"Come here dear." I said she crawled over to me and let me hold her. Finally after crying she fell asleep. This girl was my way to get back at all of them; no one would see her again.

**_Madame Giry's POV_**

I let go of Jacquie's hand for a moment. "Claudia, your pirouette must be perfect!" She nodded.

"Yes Madame, sorry Madame." She said and tried again. I nodded.

"That is better." I said turning back to Jacquie. My heart stopped. I didn't see her. "Jacquie! Jacquie!" I called looking around for her. I looked all backstage. "Meg!" I yelled as she walked over.

"Yes Mama?"

"Have you seen Jacquie?" She shook her head.

"No, I-I no." She said becoming as panicked as I was. The music for the opera began playing. "I have to go." She said running to the stage. I looked around and saw a stage hand.

"Monsieur, have you seen a little girl about three years old, black hair blue eyes?" He nodded. "Oh thank god, where is she?"

"I saw a man taking a young girl to a carriage. I do believe it was the Viscount de Chagny. You wont be able to find them they've left already." My heart stopped.

"Thank you Monsieur." I ran up the stairs and to box five. I knocked on the door and Erik opened it.

"Madame Giry." He said smiling. His smile faded when he saw my panicked state and he looked around. Where's Jacquie?" He asked. I walked into the box and Emily gave me a worried look. "Madame where is Jacquie? Where is my daughter?" He asked angrily.

"The Viscount de Chagny took her."

**_Emily's POV_**

"No!" I shouted I ran to Madame Giry. "Please tell me it's not true." She dropped her head.

"A stage hand saw him take her to his carriage." I burst into tears and fell into Erik's arms.

"Did he know where they were headed?" Erik asked. Madame Giry shook her head.

"W-We have to f-find her." I said in between sobs.

"Calm down dear it will be alright."

"No it won't and you know it!" I yelled. "You know that man is evil! He is a monster and he took my daughter!"

"She's not just your daughter!" He roared. I began to cry again. "Oh Emily." He said wrapping his arms around me. "We will find her." Madame Giry opened the door and we went down the stairs.

"I'll order you carriage for you." She said. Since the Opera hand began no one was in the foyer or any of the hallways but Erik wanted to be careful he went outside through one of his passages and I went through the front doors.

I sat outside for a moment until Madame Giry came from the stables. "Your carriage will be ready in two minutes. The first place you should check is his estate." I nodded.

"Thank you Madame."

"Emily I am so sorry. This is entirely my fault."

"No, none of us would have known he was here. Or that he would do something like this." I said as Erik walked up to me. "Oh Erik." I said burying my face I his vest. "I hope she is okay."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Raoul's POV_**

Finally we reached my estate. "Jacquie wake up." The girl sat up and looked around. She yawned and looked out the window.

"Pwetty." She said starring at my home.

"It's very pretty; we won't be staying for very long though." She gave me a questioning look. "We are leaving for America." She looked back out the window.

Once the carriage stopped we got out and I called for a few servants. "May, I need you to run to town and get the girl some dresses and, well necessities. Night gowns and things." She nodded and was on her way.

"Carlisle, I need you to get us a ticket for America. And Paul, we need a carriage to take us to the next ship to Manhattan." They nodded and ran off.

"Manhattan?" My sister came out. "Why on Earth are you going to Manhattan? And where did this girl come from?"

"Maria, you are, and have always been, a nosey little sister." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Tell me where she came from." She was getting annoyed with me.

"She is my daughter." I said as we walked inside.

"What?!" She looked at the girl. "What do you mean? How can she be your daughter? This child looks nothing like you."

"I took her from her parents, evil people." She gave me a look. "They were! Her father is a murder and her mother was, well." I cupped my hand around her ear. "A whore." She staggered back. "I took the girl from them to keep her safe." I lied.

"Oh, well why are you leaving for America?" She asked.

"Maria, I will do anything to keep her from them. To keep her safe." She nodded.

"When are you leaving?" I looked at Jacqueline.

"As soon as possible." She nodded. "Will you looked after the estate for me?"

"Yes but you know I can't live here for much longer. I do have a life you know." I grumbled as we walked upstairs.

"I know, I know. Monsieur Henry better take care of you." She snickered.

"Yes my big brother is still looking out for me. Too bad Lucas isn't looking out for you." I nodded.

"Lucas was a good man, he was a great brother." She hugged me.

"Be careful out there. I already lost my eldest brother I don't want to lose you either." I nodded and took out a letter.

"Here, I wasn't to give you this until I was settled in a life of my own. I suppose Jacqueline and I will have that in America." She took the letter and read it to herself.

"Oh my, this is from Lucas." I nodded. "Well the both of us shall live up to his expectations I suppose. In case I do not see you before you take your leave, good bye Raoul." She said hugging me once more.

"Good bye Maria." She smiled and went back down stairs.

"Papa, I hungry." Jacquie announced. I nodded. A servant walked down the stairs.

"Eleanor, please take Jacqueline to the kitchen and find her something to eat." The servant nodded and took Jacqueline's hand.

"Monsieur! Monsieur!" I turned to see Carlisle running towards me. "Monsieur, I have your tickets."

"Well that was quick, much quicker than I expected." I said as he handed me an envelope.

"It wasn't a pleasant trip." He huffed trying to catch his breath.

"And why not?" I asked.

"I almost got hit by a carriage then a masked man stepped out asking for directions." I froze.

"What? Who was it? Where was he headed?" He thought for a moment.

"Well it was him and I believe there was a woman. They needed directions here. The man looked very dangerous and upset, I gave him directions to the Maddox's place instead. Forgive me if it was an expected visit."

"No, no. Good work Carlisle, dangerous people need not be here." He nodded and headed down the stairs almost running into Paul. "Paul, is the carriage ready?"

"Yes sir, it's waiting out front."

"Good man." I said going to the kitchen.

"Papa look. Yummy." Jacquie called.

"Is that rather appetizing?" I asked. She nodded and finished off the last of her pastry. "We must be off dear." She got down from the table and ran to me.

"Paul!" I called going back to the foyer. He ran up to me.

"Yes sir?"

"Pack a bag for me, I must be on my way very soon." He nodded and ran upstairs. "Lidia has May returned yet?"

"I do not know Monsieur. Would you like me to check?" I nodded and she ran off looking for May.

"Jacquie, I need you to be a good girl." She nodded. "If you see your Papa or Mama run away, they are bad people." She nodded slowly.

"Why they bad?" She asked.

"Well the man with the mask, is a murderer." She gave me a look. "That means he has killed people, do you know what that means?" She shook her head. "It means he hurt people so bad that they fall asleep and never wake up." She gasped. "Yes and people like him are bad evil people, and your Mama is bad too."

"She murder?" She asked.

"No but she lets the man with the mask murder." Tears streamed down her face. "But don't worry I'm a good man, I will take care of you." She nodded.

"Monsieur de Chagny, May is here." Lidia said running alongside May who had a small bag with her.

"Sir, I packed her things in here." She said handing me the bag.

"Thank you." We headed out side and I handed a servant the bag. He loaded it in the carriage as Paul came from inside.

"Monsieur I have your bag." He said handing it to the other servant.

"Thank you, we must be off now. Good day to you all." I said helping Jacquie in the carriage and getting in myself. Once the carriage was off Jacquie starred out the window in wonder.

**_Emily's POV_**

"Damn this place, damn the Viscount!" Erik yelled as we got back in our carriage. "That idiot sent us to the wrong house." He angrily beat his fist against the closed door.

"Erik, please calm down." I said trying to comfort him.

"Calm down! The blasted man took our daughter! How can I calm down?! I am here doing what I can while you sit there starring out the window the whole way here!" He screamed furiously.

"Don't yell at me!" I screamed back. "This is not just affecting you! I miss Jacquie just as much as you! And I am just as worried as you are!" By now I was in tears again. "My only daughter is gone! And if something happens to her I don't know what I'll do!"

"Emily, she will be fine! Because if that damned Viscount lays a hand on her I swear to god I will kill him!" He yelled.

"And you don't think he will harm her? The last time he was able to lay a hand on me he left deep bruises all over my arms."

"I know." He said dropping his head in his hands.

"While you're screaming and abusing a carriage door, I am doing my best to keep calm! My daughter is gone and I would be absolutely devastated if she is hurt in the slightest! But you!" I said pushing his shoulder angrily. He looked up at me. "If something does happen to her, you wouldn't be nearly as sad would you?" He opened his mouth to say something but I continued yelling. "You wouldn't! You have another child to gawk over! Another damn child Erik!" Sat pushed myself back in my seat and began to sob violently.

"How dare you." He said. "You know I am sorry for doing that but that is much different from you running off three month pregnant and marrying another man!" I looked up at him.

"How dare I? How dare you! You professed your love to another woman, in our home! Then you go and sleep with the same woman! Damn you Erik! I can't believe you have the audacity to say anything about me!" I looked out the window and saw another carriage pass by.

"You are such a stubborn woman! You are such a," He paused.

"Erik," I said starring at the carriage's window. A little girl was looking out the window, she looked at me then disappeared from the window's view.

"Whore! Marrying another man when we were to be engaged!" I froze and looked at him.

"What on Earth did you call me?" He punched the door again.

"Ah, you heard me."

"Of course I did Erik! You called me a whore! Stop the carriage!" I yelled to the driver. After a moment the carriage was still. I opened the door and watched the carriage behind us drive further away. "Jacqueline!" I yelled trying to run after the carriage.

"Emily what are you doing?" Erik asked running up to me and forcing me to stop and look at him. He kept his hands tightly on my shoulders.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"No! What are you doing?"

"Let go of me! You, you monster!" He instantly let go of me and I fell to the ground.

"You, you have no idea what you've done." He said walking back to the carriage.

"Erik!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I said sobbing. Suddenly I remembered the carriage. "Erik! It's Jacqueline!" He stopped and turned around.

"Where?" He asked viciously.

I pointed down the road at the carriage that was almost out of sight.

"Oh god, are you sure that's them?" I nodded.

"I saw her at the window." He came to me and helped me stand but I instantly fell to the ground crying.

"Emily, please come on stand up." I refused.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere with you." I said he fell to the ground next to me.

"Emily, I-I'm sorry. Please can we go find our daughter?" I sniffled then nodded my head. He picked me up and brought me to the carriage. He help me in then got in himself after he told the driver to turn around.

"Erik," I said he looked at me. I could tell he was sit sad because I called him a monster. His eyes showed his emotions perfectly. I pushed myself into his arms. "I'm so sorry." I said crying again.

"Emily, we both said horrible things; it's going to be alright. We are going to find Jacquie and we will go home. Don't worry."

"Erik," He tilted my head back so I was looking at him. "I-I love you so much." He pressed his lips against mine. We sat there for a moment. I tried to remember the feeling of his lips against mine as he pulled away.

"Je t'aime, my love." He said and kissed me again while hot tears fell down my cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

After a moment's ride the carriage stopped. "What is going on?" Erik asked climbing out of the carriage.

"There is a fork in the road, which way should I go Monsieur?"

"Follow the carriage up ahead." Erik told the driver.

"Sir, I can't there are no carriages in either direction and if there are they are much too far down the road to see."

"Well that's easy." I said climbing out of the carriage. "Just follow the road that has been freshly driven over."

"Can't say it's so easy Madame. Both roads are traveled so often that it would be impossible to tell which has fresh tracks."

"No, no we can't lose them now." Erik said.

"Erik, we can't let him take her." I said grabbing on to his vest. "Erik, we can't. She'll be gone; if he takes her I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Emily, Emily. Don't think that I don't care, but now there isn't much we can do."

"No!" I yelled. "No." I cried into his vest and he looked down the road.

"If they went down one path we could easily go down the other and completely lose the carriage." The driver said.

"Wait." I said looking up at Erik. "The carriage was Raoul's right?"

"Yes." Erik said trying to figure out what I was getting at.

"Well the trip from the opera house took all night. The horses must have needed rest, so he either let them rest at his estate or got a new carriage all together. Either way Raoul must have gone to his estate."

"Yes but how does that help us find Jacquie?"

"First we have to find his estate. Once we do that we just have to ask if anyone knows where he is headed." He smiled.

"Brilliant, my dear you are brilliant!" We got in the carriage and made our way back to the town.

EE/EE/EE/EE/EE/EE/EE/EE/EE/EE

"What do you mean?" I asked my once good friend Maria, Raoul's sister.

"Well he's gone. He said he was going to America, he was taking a little girl with him."

"Maria, please tell me where in America." She was about to speak when Erik got out of the carriage.

"Who is that?" She asked timidly.

"The child's father, now please tell me." She gave me an almost disgusted look.

"No, Emily I can't." She paused for a moment. "A-Are you her mother?" I nodded.

"Yes, and Raoul has taken my only daughter! Please tell me where she is in America."

"No! Raoul said he needed to protect her, he said her father was a murder and her mother was a," She sighed. "A whore." I was sick of people calling me a whore today. My head was pounding with anger.

"I am not!" I yelled. Erik came over and consoled me. The moment we stood he had her throat in his hand.

"Tell me where the girl is!" He bellowed squeezing tighter.

"I-I, please Monsieur." Erik face showed rage and hurt. I grabbed his arm.

"Erik stop, Erik your killing her!" It seemed like he didn't even know I was there.

"P-please, they're i-in," Her face turned red and his grip got tighter.

"Erik stop!" I said trying to pull him away from her. The pure rage in his eyes began to scare me. "Erik don't! Please don't!" I yelled suddenly he looked at me as if realizing I was there. He let go of Maria and starred at his hands as she fell to the floor coughing and gasping for breath.

I fell beside her. "Are you alright?" I asked rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"I should send for the police." She said between breaths.

"I'm sorry, he didn't mean it. His temper gets ahold of him sometimes." I said glaring up at Erik, he didn't see me he was still starring at his hand with shame and guilt painted over his face. "He's worried for our daughter." I said turning my attention back to Maria.

"I don't care." She said looking at me. "I'm not telling you where they are. You both can go to hell for all I care." She ripped away from me and got to her feet.

"Maria I'm sorry but you brother took my daughter!" She looked at me and sighed.

"Since we are old friends I won't tell anyone about this, but I won't tell you where the girl is. Raoul is a good man and I don't believe he would just take her away without a good reason. She is safe under his care, with you she could get murder by, by him." She said looking at the still oblivious Erik. She starred cautiously at us before going inside.

I sighed and walked over to Erik. "Erik lets go." He stood there for a moment before looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." I didn't comment I just walked to the carriage and got in. Erik followed after telling the driver to head back to the Opera Populaire.

I stared out the window for the whole ride. Tears streaming down my face, Erik didn't dare speak. The ride seemed to last only a few minutes when in reality took the whole day. I got out of the carriage trying to keep a calm carefree look on my face.

Erik went around back assumingly strait to his lair and I went up to my father's office. I felt tears forming but I took a deep breath and willed them away. I knocked on the half open door. "Papa, are you there?" No answer. "Papa, I wanted to talk if you're not busy."

No one answered so I walked inside. Neither my father nor Andre were there. I went to my father's desk and sat down. I looked around and saw a picture of a woman. I picked it up and studied it. It was my mother.

I felt tears fall as I thought back to my mother. I thought of those nights she would play the piano and I would fall asleep in her arms. I thought of those days when she would play with me in our yard. I thought of the day she died.

That day was one of the saddest days of my life, only second to my own daughter being taken from me. I thought of my daughter, poor Jacqueline. I wondered if she was scared or if she missed me. My heart stopped. The worst thought would be if she didn't even miss me at all.

I placed the picture on the desk and let my eyes wander about the room. They stopped on a stain on the wall. It was black and looked as if someone poured a whole ink well full of writing ink down the wall. It dripped down to the carpeted floor and created a stain that would be close to impossible to get out.

I sighed and looked back at the desk finding a letter. It was for father. Against my better judgment I picked it up and began reading.

_Monsieur Firmin,_

_I must let you know that your daughter, Madame le Comtesse will be needed at the Grainer's home immediately. I had no way to find her and I doubt she would comply if I asked her. Please let her know the Grainer's are in need of her assistance right away._

_Kellan de Ambrose_

"Dam it Kellan! What do you want?" I yelled dropping the letter on the desk. I stood and walked to a chair in the corner of the room. I sat down and wrapped my arms around myself. Why was this happening? Why did my Jacquie have to be taken? Why were all of these unexpected people resurfacing in my life?

**I'll tell you why, if they didn't there would be no plot! Okay I know it's been a while but there is a lot going on in my life right now. Ugh life, anyways please review and tell me what you think will happen next. I would love to hear from you guys.**


End file.
